


Sexe Drive-In

by ZephireBleue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex in a Car, Top Scott McCall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Scott roulent dans le désert pour retrouver Kira et la sauver des skinwalkers. Mais le désert est grand et il leur faudra plus d'une journée pour atteindre leur but. Or, dans le désert, les nuits sont froides, surtout si vous êtes un inhumain, sauf si vous êtes un loup-garou. (sciles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexe drive-in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Aujourd'hui nous voici parti pour du Sciles, et je dirais même plus, un pwp Sciles ;) Donc si vous ne voulez pas de lemon, ce n'est pas la bonne fic !  
> Et comme j'ai l'impression que peu savent ce que ça veut dire... pwp = plot ? what plot ?  
> Cet Os a été gentiment bétalecté par Monalisa !  
> Bonne lecture ;)

 

Stiles se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son siège en serrant la petite couverture en laine grise contre lui. Elle grattait affreusement mais au moins elle était chaude. Ou en tout cas, elle aurait dû être chaude… Elle l'aurait probablement été s'il ne se trouvait pas au beau milieu de la nuit dans le désert du nouveau Mexique sur le siège passager de sa fidèle Jeep.

Stiles adorait son bébé, vraiment ! C'était la meilleure voiture qui soit, résistante à tout, capable d'aller en forêt , dans le désert ou à la montagne sans rechigner – ou presque – et qui se réparait comme par magie grâce au ducktape. Une super voiture quoi ! Mais pas un bon hôtel, vraiment pas…

Stiles frissonna alors qu'un courant d'air glacé passait entre les interstices d'une portière mal jointe pour aller directement frôler les quelques centimètres de peau à nu. Il resserra sa couverture contre lui en regrettant la chaleur étouffante de la journée. Et dire qu'à côté de lui son meilleur pote en bon garou auto-chauffant dormait comme un bien-heureux. C'était franchement injuste ! Lui aussi voulait être une bouillotte vivante ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit, hein ?

…

C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas profiter de la chaleur que Scott dégageait en pur perte ? C'était du gâchis ! Surtout quand on avait un Stiles en pleine transformation en glaçon-garou juste à côté !

L'humain bougea légèrement la tête pour regarder son ami qui dormait du sommeil du juste, un bras pendant dans le vide et la bouche grande ouverte. Il sourit à cette vision. Il avait l'air beau comme ça le grande méchant True-Alpha à baver sur son propre bras !

Un nouveau courant d'air ramena bien vite Stiles à l'urgence du moment. Comment faire pour pouvoir dormir avec bouillote-Scott sans pour autant le réveiller et tout en gardant la possibilité de dormir ?

Se glisser dans son dos en le poussant juste un peu paraissait une bonne idée, mais Stiles savait d'expérience que la grande cuillère et lui, ça ne fonctionnait pas bien. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer avec des cheveux pleins les narines et son bras se paralysait rapidement faute de sang pour l'oxygéner. Et puis il ne savait jamais où foutre ses jambes… Donc, la petite cuillère ! Il allait devoir coller Scott au dossier de la banquette et se glisser tout contre lui, sans le réveiller.

Fastoche !

Stiles sortit de sa couverture en frissonnant, maudissant les déserts et leur climat à la con. Il releva son siège puis se faufila de son mieux vers l'arrière, en retenant un cri de douleur quand son genou rencontra le levier de vitesse. De là, il poussa un peu Scott, constatant au passage que son ami était bel et bien chaud comme la braise, et se glissa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable contre lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne lui mit qu'un coup de pied dans le tibia et un coup de coude dans le flanc. Pas de quoi réveiller Scott, tout juste suffisant pour le faire marmonner. Son pote était une vraie pierre quand il dormait.

Sauf que ça n'allait pas… Stiles s'était tout naturellement positionné dos à Scott mais résultat, il avait le vide sous le nez. Comment pouvait-il envisager de dormir s'il craignait de tomber en permanence ? Et puis le souffle de Scott dans sa nuque était agaçant… Chaud, mais agaçant. Et même pas régulier !

En râlant à mi-voix, Stiles se retourna sur lui-même, donnant de nouveaux coups de coudes et de pieds au loup jusqu'à finalement se placer torse contre torse et enrouler ses bras autour de lui avec un dernier coup de crâne contre le menton de son pote. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur de Scott se rependre dans ses membres gelés et pressa un peu plus son front contre son torse. Au moins, il ne craignait plus ni le froid ni la chute ainsi !

\- Stiles ? marmonna Scott, à moitié endormi.  
\- Tout va bien, rendors-toi.  
\- 'cord, accepta sans discuter l'Alpha.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations et de leur cœur battant résonna dans l'habitacle.

\- Pourquoi t'es contre moi ? demanda Scott, perplexe et davantage réveillé.  
\- J'avais froid, râla celui-ci.

L'humain ferma les yeux et essaya à nouveau de dormir, quand une main brûlante passa sous son tee-shirt et se plaqua contre sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Ah ouais, constata Scott.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? souffla Stiles en frissonnant violemment alors que les doigts de son ami parcourait sa peau.  
\- Je te réchauffe.

Réponse simple et efficace. Et Stiles ne pouvait pas nier que les attouchements de Scott sur lui étaient en train de le réchauffer. Ça, pas de problème ! Il était plus chaud que... Que... Il était très chaud ! De partout... Faut dire que Scott, malgré ses allures parfois pataudes, semblait savoir y faire avec ses mains. Il avait de l'entraînement aussi désormais... Entre Alison et Kira, il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se servir de ses mains dans certaines situations, pensa amèrement Stiles.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, marmonna l'hyperactif en libérant l'une de ses mains pour bloquer le bras de son ami.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Le souffle chaud de Scott effleura son oreille et Stiles sentit son bas-ventre recevoir un brusque afflux de sang.

\- Parce que ça… Ça me fait… De l'effet.  
\- J'ai encore moins envie d'arrêter, avoua le loup d'une voix rauque.  
\- Ce n'est pas... Tu es avec Kira, insista l'hyperactif.

Scott glissa une de ses jambes entre celle de Stiles et appuya sa cuisse sur son entrejambe en plein expansion.

\- Demande. Demande-le juste, et tu passeras devant. Devant elle et toutes celles qui auraient pu suivre.

Stiles se sentit ses veines s'enflammer sous la déclaration et son esprit embrumé eut du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Les mains du loup continuèrent de parcourir son dos et ses flancs, descendant petit à petit, s'approchant dangereusement de ses fesses. A côté de ça, le frottement de la jambe de Scott contre son sexe lui faisait perdre la raison.

\- Stiles... murmura son ami – jusqu'à preuve du contraire – à son oreille. Veux-tu que je continue ?  
\- En vérité... Je t'interdis de t'arrêter, gronda Stiles d'une voix rauque d'excitation.

Le monde bascula soudain et l'humain se retrouva allongé sur le dos, un loup aux yeux rouges se léchant les lèvres juste au-dessus de lui, son entrejambe toujours pressé par un genou. La veilleuse de la voiture fut allumée, les éclairant de sa lumière pâle et jaunâtre.

\- J'ai besoin de le préciser ? demanda Stiles à demi-mots d'une voix tremblante en regardant avec envie le tee-shirt qui moulait agréablement les muscles de son ami.  
\- On se connaît par cœur. Tu me l'aurais dit si tu l'avais déjà fait avec un homme.

Scott souriait et l'humain ne comprenait pas comment il réussissait à être sexy et mignon à la fois.

\- Toi aussi tu m'en aurais parlé, remarqua Stiles d'un ton légèrement accusateur en posant ses mains sur le ventre du loup.

Nouveau sourire, un peu énigmatique, à moins que ce ne soit triste ? Alison et Kira, pensa-t-il avec un peu plus d'amertume. Forcément. Ce n'est pas comme si lui avait pu envisager quelque chose de ce style avec Malia la coyote indomptable... Scott avait dû avoir bien moins de mal à tester des itinéraires bis avec la douce Kitsune et la vaillante Chasseuse.

\- Enlève ça, c'est de trop, exigea Stiles en tirant sur le morceau de tissus gênant, la mâchoire contractée par la jalousie.

Le sourire de Scott redevint joyeux. Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt à deux mains et l'enleva tout en s'étirant, du moins autant que lui permettait l'habitacle de la Jeep.

La bouche de Stiles s'assécha. Il tenta de se raisonner un peu, de se souvenir que c'était son meilleur ami au-dessus de lui, son presque frère sur qui il était en train de fantasmer... Mais ses pensées furent rapidement court-circuitées quand Scott s'abaissa, appuyant ses deux mains aux côtés de sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Stiles fondit et oublia tout idée de protester ou même de rationaliser ce qui leur arrivait.

Scott embrassait bien. Vraiment bien. L'entraînement encore, pensa-t-il, toujours aussi amer, alors que sa langue dansait avec celle du loup avec délice. C'était doux et incroyablement sensuelle, excitant aussi, très excitant.

La main de son ami se mit lentement à parcourir son torse, son pouce joua avec l'un de ses tétons sous son haut et sa bouche migra le long de son menton jusqu'à ses lobes d'oreilles. Le souffle de Stiles s'accéléra et son bassin se suréleva par réflexe, se frottant sans aucune dignité contre la cuisse de Scott, tandis que ses mains partaient s'accrocher à son dos. Son cerveau s'était enfin mis en veille, c'était au tour de son corps de diriger.

Désormais il faisait chaud dans la Jeep, très chaud, au point que les fenêtres soient couvertes de buées. Pourtant, des courants d'air frais continuaient de s'incruster et de glisser le long des deux corps brûlants et hypersensibles. Stiles frémit avec violence alors que l'un deux venait lécher son ventre à découvert. Scott releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux noirs de désir et rouges d'excitation, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. A croire qu'il était véritablement heureux de ce qui se passait, comme s'il s'y attendait, comme si coucher ensemble était la chose la plus normale qui soit !

La gorge de l'humain se bloqua et il plaqua brusquement ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se reprendre, de récupérer un fil de raison. Scott s'empressa de lui attraper les poignets, et sous les yeux hallucinés de Stiles, lui embrassa la paume des mains.

Ok... Ça, ce n'était pas du tout juste sexuel ! paniqua l'humain.

Apparemment peu inquiet des battements de cœur effrénés de Stiles, Scott se redressa et écarta l'une des jambes de son ami pour mieux s'agenouiller entre elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Stiles.  
\- Je m'occupe de toi, répondit simplement Scott avant de le tirer vers lui et de poser les fesses de son futur amant sur ses cuisses..

La panique de Stiles continua de grandir jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du loup se posent près de son nombril, faisant brusquement sursauter son cœur. Puis l'humidité d'une langue vint le chatouiller, le laissant abasourdi et sans voix.

Ok, il n'avait peut-être pas l'expérience de Scott, mais il n'était plus vierge non plus, merde ! Il avait couché plusieurs fois avec Malia ! Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de tout découvrir ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il à un puceau lors de sa première fois, s'extasiant de chaque caresse de son amante ?

Honnêtement, il savait que Malia n'était pas une pro des préliminaires. A vrai dire, elle avait même tendance à trouver ça ennuyant et pénible et préférait sauter directement à la conclusion. Stiles n'avait jamais su si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était, point, et il avait plutôt intérêt à faire avec vu le caractère de la coyote ! Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait le dire, haut et fort, les préliminaires, c'était putain de bon ! pensa-t-il alors que les lèvres de Scott picoraient ses abdominaux, mettant son bas-ventre en feu. Sa langue ? Ses baisers ? Ce n'était encore rien comparé à ses mains surchauffées qui passaient sur sa peau, faisant réagir des nerfs qu'il ne savait même pas exister, en particulier quand elles s'attaquaient à ses mamelons d'autant plus sensibles que son t-shirt en coton se rabaissait régulièrement dessus en les frottant.

\- Je vais le faire Stiles, annonça Scott d'une voix d'un calme surnaturel en posant sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le jean de son ami.  
\- S-Sans dèc', haleta l'humain. J-j'croyais qu'on allait... Qu'on allait faire un scrabble...

Scott ne répliqua pas au sarcasme mais posa sa bouche sur l'entrejambe tendu. Stiles souleva automatiquement les hanches en réponse à la recherche d'un contact plus fort.

Stiles sentit les mains du loup contre son pantalon qui s'activaient à défaire son bouton puis à descendre sa braguette et enfin, à abaisser le morceau de tissus rêche et encombrant sous ses gémissements de soulagement. Quand la main de Scott se posa sur son boxer il avait cru décoller, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'avoir sa bouche et son souffle chaud et humide tout juste séparé par une épaisseur de coton de sa queue rigide. Scott semblait s'être mis en tête de le dévorer tout cru et, pour le moment, Stiles était tout à fait d'accord avec ce programme.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est plus vu nu ? réfléchit tout haut Scott en jouant avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement.  
\- Sais pas... Le dernier cours de sport remonte à quand ?

Scott appuya sa langue sur le sous-vêtement, se réjouissant du profond soupir de son ami.

\- Je te regarde parfois sous les douches... Et toi ? avoua-t-il en effleurant d'un doigt le sexe tendu.

Stiles gémit alors qu'une langue de feu parcourait son corps, depuis le creux de ses reins tellement saturés de plaisir qu'ils en devenaient douloureux au long de sa colonne vertébrale en fusion.

Oh dieu... Scott venait d'avouer l'avoir maté sous les douches... Et plus d'une fois ! Et bordel ce que cette pensée l'excitait... Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Stiles ? Tu m'as déjà observé sous les douches ? insista le loup.  
\- N-non, haleta l'humain alors que son ami massait sa queue roide, la main dans son sous-vêtement.  
\- Oh...

La déception dans la voix de Scott... Stiles aurait pu s'en sentir coupable. Il aurait pu sauf que...

\- Pas sous la douche, sur le terrain, avoua-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes, plongeant son regard dans les yeux rougeoyant de Scott.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de son ami. Stiles en profita pour s'échapper de ses mains et se débarrasser complètement de son jean et de son boxer avant de s'attaquer à son tour aux vêtements du loup, avec un peu plus de maladresse. Bien sûr, Scott en profita pour caresser lentement ses fesses à découverts.

\- Pour te réchauffer, se justifia-t-il avant de claquer sa main sur la peau blanche.

Sriles hoqueta, étonné et choqué par le geste et les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas maso et ne le serait jamais. Après tous les coups qu'il avait reçus par divers créatures plus ou moins amicales – parce que oui, même les « amicales » lui laissaient des bleus – il était sûr et certain de ne pas apprécier la douleur mais ça... Ce n'était pas de la douleur, c'en était même très loin !

Une deuxième fessée vint le cueillir. Son sexe tressauta sous l'onde d'excitation que le geste déclencha tandis que ses doigts trop longs, trop raides, trop nombreux, trop tout, s'emmêlaient en essayant de déboutonner le jean de Scott. Un troisième claquement vint rougir ses fesses, suivi des mêmes caresses tendres sur sa peau qui le picotait agréablement. Cette fois, Stiles lâcha tout pour tomber en avant, le nez entre les cuisses du loup, ses bras entourant sa taille. Quelques nouvelles claques suivirent, faisant gémir l'humain dont la queue tremblait d'impatience puis la main de Scott dévia lors d'une caresse, s'égara, s'insinua entre ses deux globes de chair rougissants pour aller caresser l'anneau plissé qu'ils protégeaient.

\- Scott ? trembla la voix de Stiles.  
\- Seulement si tu veux...

L'humain se mordit les lèvres et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

Est-ce qu'il le voulait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que Scott, son meilleur ami, et lui aient véritablement une relation sexuelle ? Pour le moment, ils pouvaient encore renoncer, mettre ce moment d'égarement sur le compte de la peur, de la pression, des hormones, d'un sort ou n'importe quoi d'autres ! Mais quand il aura la queue de Scott en lui, dans son corps, la marche arrière sera interdite... Figurativement parlant.

Comme pour le pousser à accepter, le loup continuait de caresser ses fesses et son dos d'une main aérienne tandis que l'autre titillait son anus sans jamais réellement le pénétrer, frôlant à peine le muscle sensible.

Stiles en avait envie. C'était une certitude ! Il avait envie que Scott continue ses attouchements, que ses doigts le pénètrent, lui fasse découvrir ces choses qu'il avait pu voir dans les pornos gay présents sur son ordi. Mais c'était Scott. Qui était encore en couple techniquement parlant. Avec une fille qui possédait un long sabre bien tranchant. Un Scott qui pourtant était en train de le rendre dingue d'excitation...

Stiles trouva la force de se relever et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son futur amant, son sexe se frottant contre le ventre du loup au passage. Aussitôt, Scott le serra contre lui tout en ouvrant la bouche pour transformer ce baiser simple en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense.

\- Et Kira ? souffla Stiles en se reculant.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une fille.  
\- Et je ne suis qu'un garçon... conclut-il avec un début de colère.  
\- Non, toi tu es Stiles. Le Stiles de Scott et Stiles.  
\- Allonge-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, râla l'humain en se calmant.

Scott sourit, parce que Scott souriait toujours, mais cette fois, c'était vraiment juste pour lui, l'humain le savait. C'était le sourire spécial Stiles, spécial : il n'y a que toi qui comptes.

Scott se laissa tomber en arrière et l'hyperactif s'attaqua sérieusement à son pantalon. Sous lui, comme pour le narguer, son loup se mit à se caresser le ventre et le torse, n'hésitant pas à pincer ses tétons sous le regard affamé de Stiles dont le sexe était rouge et douloureux de tension. Il réussit néanmoins à ouvrir le jean de Scott et à baisser son caleçon, découvrant une queue dure et frétillante. Et grosse. Un truc pareil n'allait jamais pouvoir entrer en lui ! C'était impossible ! se dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Et on a même pas de lubrifiant, gémit-il désespéré et apeuré.

Scott inclina la tête, perplexe, avant qu'un énième sourire idiot ne vienne ourler ses lèvres. Forcément, c'était pas lui qu'il avait recevoir un énorme engin dans le fondement !

\- Poche intérieure de ma veste, indiqua Scott.

Stiles se figea deux secondes avant de se ruer sur le siège conducteur où était posé leurs affaires pour prendre ladite dosette, manquant s'assommer une paire de fois au passage. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire redescendre la tension qui commençait à devenir vraiment gênante et pressante. Sauf que sans la pression de l'excitation, lorsqu'il se retrouva assis à l'arrière, le rectangle de plastique dans une main, cul nu devant un Scott torse nu, Stiles se sentit beaucoup plus gêné qu'excité.

Mais Scott avait de l'expérience... Stiles avait déjà dit que ça le gonflait ? Bah il confirmait ! Même si, au cas particulier, c'était bien pratique pour relancer une machine clairement refroidie.

Scott commença par un baiser langoureux qui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, suivi de caresses tendres dans son dos et au creux de ses reins, de baisers disséminés le long de son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules et enfin, une main prenant leur deux sexes ensembles pour les masturber d'un même mouvement.

Scott savait y faire, pas de doute, ronronna Stiles, la joue appuyée sur son épaule tandis que le bas de son dos était de nouveau envahi par des fourmillements de plaisirs, qui se répandirent ensuite dans la totalité de ses terminaisons nerveuses. La chaleur grimpa rapidement dans l'habitacle et leurs souffles se raccourcirent. En baissant les yeux, Stiles put découvrir son sexe et celui du loup, côte à côte dans la main de ce dernier. Force lui était de constater qu'ils avaient sensiblement la même taille et pourtant, Stiles continuait d'être peu rassuré à l'idée d'avoir cela en lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être excité ! D'autant que maintenant, ils avaient du lubrifiant. Et puis il n'y avait pas plus rassurant que Scott sur cette foutue planète...

\- Les préservatifs, réalisa Stiles en se redressant.

Scott fit rougeoyer ses yeux pour toutes réponses. Forcément, admit Stiles. Garou = pas de maladie. Pratique. Et tant mieux !

L'une des mains de Scott se posa sur sa joue, caressa un bref instant sa tempe avant de le quitter pour ouvrir l'unidose. Stiles en profita pour reprendre un peu les commandes et se mit en devoir de mordiller et lécher l'épaule découverte de Scott, se réjouissant des soupirs et soubresauts que sa langue déclenchait chez son ami. La peau de Scott avait un goût salé et un peu piquant au début avant de devenir étonnamment douceâtre. Il ferait vraiment gay s'il disait que Scott avait un goût de chocolat au lait ? Le genre qu'on buvait en rentrant à la maison après avoir affronté le froid et la neige…

\- Revient vers moi, chuchota Scott à son oreille tandis que ses doigts recouverts de lubriant allaient s'insinuer entre ses fesses.

Stiles gémit, aussitôt reconcentré sur l'action. Alors que Scott commençait à le préparer, introduisant un doigt avec une facilité déconcertante en lui, l'humain décida de son côté de reprendre son œuvre sur sa nuque et de la suçoter avec application, trouvant là un bon dérivatif au plaisir qui montait par vagues successives. Sa queue était de nouveau entièrement dressée et dure, tellement excitée qu'elle tressautait et venait frapper le ventre de Scott juste à côté. La frustration commençait à lui peser de plus en plus. Cela faisait déjà un moment que lui et Scott avaient commencé leur danse à l'horizontal, se touchant et s'embrassant. La nécessité de jouir devenait pressente...

Deux doigts étaient actuellement en lui, l'ouvrant et renforçant les sensations de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps. Un troisième se joignit aux autres et Stiles se raidit soudain, se plaquant contre le corps musclé de Scott.

Il venait de se passer un truc là ! Un sacré truc !

\- S-Sco-aaaaah ! gémit Stiles alors que sa prostate était de nouveau frôlée par un prédateur affamé.

A partir de ce moment, Stiles ne sut plus où était le haut, où était le bas, qui il était et ce qu'il fabriquait dans une voiture. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette exquise sensation que lui procurait Scott. Ce dernier le poussa d'ailleurs à s'allonger sur le dos et la seule chose que cela inspira à l'hyperactif en surchauffe, ce fut d'ouvrir les jambes en grands pour lui donner un meilleur accès et obtenir plus, toujours plus !

Stiles approcha une de ses mains de sa queue dans l'intention de soulager la tension qui parcourait son corps mais Scott éloigna aussitôt les doigts baladeurs et le punit d'une nouvelle fessée dont les ondes nerveuses se répercutèrent jusqu'au bout de son sexe.

C'était affreux, il avait besoin de plus ! Tellement plus ! Son intimité sourdait d'un plaisir qui semblait sans fin et son membre raide pulsait dans l'attente de la jouissance. Il n'était plus qu'un centre nerveux de plaisir que son loup manipulait avec la dextérité d'un virtuose. Quand les doigts se retirèrent de lui, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses muscles dans l'espoir de les retenir, en pure perte. Il gémit de désolation à la perte de la sensation si puissante d'être remplie et touchée de l'intérieur. Ne sentant plus rien sur son corps en dehors des filets d'air froid, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Scott qui lubrifiait son sexe en le regardant, les yeux mi-clos et le souffle court, sa main faisant de longs allers-retours sur son sexe. Stiles rougit un peu en réalisant sa position, totalement ouvert, carrément indécent, face à... A son ami, son loup, son Alpha. Pour autant, il ne referma pas les jambes. Il était trop tard pour jouer les prudes et il souhaitait surtout que Scott se magne de lui enfoncer son engin dans le fondement ! Chose que le loup ne semblait pas encore décidé à faire...

Frustré et sur-excité, Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, le défiant d'intervenir alors que sa main glissait à nouveau le long de son corps pour venir toucher son sexe et masser ses bourses, le tout en caressant son ventre tendu par le désir. L'attente devenait plus supportable ainsi, alors qu'il était maître de son plaisir, faisant monter la pression avant de s'arrêter pour ne pas jouir sur l'heure. Scott haleta un peu plus fort en le voyant faire et ses canines parurent plus pointues qu'elles n'auraient dues être.

Pour une raison étrange, que lui-même ne comprenait pas, Stiles tendit la main qui jusque-là servait à se caresser et la tendit vers Scott. Celui-là l'attrapa dans un demi brouillard et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

\- Je t'attends, souffla Stiles en le tirant lentement vers lui.

Le loup se laissa entraîner et embrassa son amant tout en dirigeant sa queue vers son intimité. Toujours en s'embrassant, deux de leurs mains enlacées et les deux autres caressant nuques ou épaules, Scott pénétra Stiles.

Ce fut lent et précautionneux, les yeux pourpres du loup étant rivés sur le visage de son amant pour réagir à la première expression de souffrance. Ça étonna Stiles lui-même ne rien ressentir de tel à proprement parler. Il eut tout juste une vague sensation comme une déchirure mais qui s'estompa aussitôt sous le plaisir général qu'il ressentait. Il fallait croire que non seulement Scott avait su le préparer correctement – peut-être avait-il déjà fait ça avec Kira ou Alison ? - mais aussi que son corps acceptait assez naturellement la pénétration...

Stiles n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Enfin... Sauf en ce qui concernait Kira et Alison. Encore qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être jaloux d'une morte, surtout d'une dont il était en partie responsable...

\- Stiles, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais oublie ça, lâcha Scott, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.  
\- Fais-moi oublier, le défia Stiles en levant le menton.

Un coup de rein bien placé plus tard, l'humain avait oublié la méthode pour réfléchir, voire même celle pour respirer.

Au deuxième coup de hanche, Stiles kidnappa les lèvres de Scott pour un long baiser avant de se laisser totalement aller pendant que son Alpha lui faisait voir les étoiles. Tous ses nerfs étaient électrisés et son corps entier criait au supplice tandis que la boule de plaisir et de chaleur logée au creux de ses reins fourmillait de plaisir. Il sentait la jouissance, juste devant lui, un peu plus proche à chaque déhanché. Puis Scott attrapa brusquement son sexe et le masturba durement tout en continuant ses va-et-vient, l'habitacle résonnant de leurs cris et soupirs à eux deux ainsi que du son de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles fut le premier à se libérer, tout son corps se cambrant et se raidissant alors que le plaisir explosait enfin en lui. Il se déversa par a coups spasmodique entre les doigts de Scott, avant que tous ses muscles ne l'abandonnent en même temps et qu'il ne se laisse retomber comme un jouet désarticulé. Perdu dans la brume éclatante de blancheur qu'était devenu son cerveau, il entendit comme venant de loin le râle final de Scott, plus proche du rugissement que de la voix humaine. Stiles le regarda avec un sourire béatement ravi, heureux pour une fois de savoir qu'il était la cause de la petite perte de contrôle de Scott. Puis son loup s'allongea pesamment sur lui en ignorant les traces blanchâtres qui maculaient le t-shirt de Stiles de bas en haut.

Tous les deux épuisés, ils aspirèrent l'air à grandes goulées rapides tout en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Le sexe de Scott glissant lentement hors de son antre. Stiles éclata subitement de rire en sentant le sperme couler entre ses cuisses, sous le regard surpris de l'Alpha.

\- Je crois que t'as fait une énorme connerie mec, pouffa Stiles. Kira va te tuer si jamais elle apprend ça ! Tu vas finir en sushi mon pote !  
\- Stiles ?  
\- Et sur ce coup-là je pourrais vraiment pas te défendre ! Ta kistune voudra tout autant ma peau ! continua l'hyperactif sans cesser de rire.  
\- Stiles ! appela Scott, réellement inquiet.  
\- Oh merde, on a vraiment fait de la connerie de compèt' là !

Stiles était hilare. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter rire. Il avait couché avec Scott ! Un Scotty en couple avec une Kitsune à tendance dark ! Il trouvait ça tellement drôle ! Il avait toutes les chances d'y laisser sa peau dans l'histoire mais au lieu de l'inquiéter, il trouvait ça juste hilarant !

\- Mec reprends-toi, le supplia Scott d'une voix pressante tout en le secouant.

Mais Stiles était incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Tout ça, toute cette situation était tellement... Drôle ? Du grand n'importe quoi du début à la fin ! Il avait couché avec Scott ! Il venait de se faire baiser par Scott, même ! Son Scotty ! Et à l'arrière de sa jeep en plus ! Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour sauver Kira ! Merde, Dieu avait le sens de l'humour finalement !

\- Pardon Stiles, je te jure que je fais ça pour ton bien, lui jura Scott – ce qui le relança dans son fou rire – avant de lui mettre une sévère baffe.

Le rire de Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement et il cligna des yeux, surpris, en amenant une main à sa joue qui commençait déjà à chauffer.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'Alpha.  
\- Mouais. Ça va, murmura Stiles en repoussant Scott pour s'asseoir plus normalement sur la banquette.

En baissant les yeux, il tomba sur ses jambes nues et son service trois pièces bien visible. Gêné, il tira sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour essayer de se couvrir mais cela ne fit que rendre que plus visible les taches blanches sur le coton noir.

\- Stiles ?

L'humain, très mal à l'aise, attrapa rapidement son jean et sortit de la voiture avant de l'enfiler maladroitement, moitié-sautillant moitié-tombant, frissonnant en sentant le liquide qui coulait depuis son intimité sur ses cuisses. Le froid de la nuit s'insinua dans ses vêtements, refroidit ses pieds et ses bras nus et lui éclaircit les idées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Dans quelle galère il s'était encore mis ?

Il tentait de réfléchir rationnellement à ce qui était arrivé tandis que ses mains frottaient son visage, sa nuque, ses cheveux, n'importe quoi du moment que ça avait une chance de calmer son stress. Il venait de se faire prendre en missionnaire par son pote. Et il avait aimé ça... Pas juste un peu en plus ! Il avait réellement et inconditionnellement aimer se faire prendre par son... Son... Par Scott. Scott encore en couple. Scott toujours gentil. Scott qui était son putain de meilleur pote en plus d'avoir été comme un frère !

Au moins, ils avaient évité un écueil dans cette mer de récif... Lui et Malia n'étaient déjà plus en couple. Ça faisait déjà ça de moins à s'inquiéter. Demeurait tout le reste. Dont une Kitsune maléfique. Dont sa propre conscience.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne rentres pas dans la voiture, fit la voix inquiète de Scott à côté de lui.  
\- Pourquoi on a fait ça ? demanda Stiles en essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.  
\- Moi j'en avais envie, depuis longtemps, répondit doucement le loup en attrapant sa main.

Brûlant. Scott était toujours aussi brûlant et lui se sentait glacé... Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Stiles vit Scott s'avancer vers lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Blotti contre le torse nu mais toujours aussi chaud, Stiles sentit sa maigre volonté fléchir.

\- On est ici pour délivrer ta copine, marmonna Stiles, le nez dans le cou de Scott.  
\- Kira et moi c'est... Devenu compliqué. Mais si tu me demandes de choisir entre elle et toi...

Stiles frissonna violemment, la semence de Scott glissant toujours le long de sa peau tandis qu'une nausée d'écœurement et découragement l'envahissait.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas. Ce sera toi, Stiles, fit le souffle brûlant de l'Alpha contre son oreille.

L'hyperactif soupira discrètement de soulagement et frotta son nez contre l'épaule dénudée avant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres la peau caramel.

\- Retournons à l'intérieur, tu vas vraiment attraper la crève si tu restes comme ça.

Stiles souffla et s'éloigna de sa bouillotte pour mieux se rasseoir sur la banquette arrière. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud à l'intérieur, mais le vent était un peu réduit. Scott rentra à sa suite et le regarda, son éternel sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Il est deux heures du matin, ce serait pas mal qu'on dorme encore un peu, proposa l'humain en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

En réponse, Scott s'étala sur toute la banquette et lui tendit une main. Stiles leva les yeux ciel avant de s'allonger contre lui, torse contre torse.

\- Tourne-toi, lui chuchota Scott.  
\- Tu rêves ! J'ai une chance sur deux de me casser la gueule si je...  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, affirma le loup.

Stiles grommela mais obéit tout de même, collant son dos au torse de Scott. La vue du vide juste devant lui était toujours là. Ça n'avait pas changé ça. Par contre, désormais il y avait deux bras qui l'enserraient contre un corps ferme. Oh, et il avait aussi l'entrejambe de son ami contre ses fesses... Mais la position était bien en fin de compte, songea-t-il alors que ses paupières se fermaient toute seule. Il y avait toujours le souffle chaud de Scott contre sa nuque mais il pouvait s'y faire.

Stiles papillota encore un peu des yeux avant de s'endormir enfin, Scott dans son dos comme la meilleure des grandes cuillères.

 

Fin

 


	2. Secret Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite de Sexe Drive-in ! Petite précision, j'ai fait une modif dessus suite à des reviews que je trouvais justifiés ;)  
> Bref, voici la suite ! Et c'est…. Comment dire… Beaucoup de lemon déjà xD et ouais, pas juste un mais plusieurs ! Le premier chap était un pwp, et bah ça continue, mais en pire XD (ou mieux plutôt...) Clairement sciles aussi et très certainement un peu moralement discutable…  
> Bref, bonne lecture ? XD

 

_Deux mois plus tard..._

 

Allongé dans son lit, nu sous les couvertures, Stiles regardait une vidéo sur son ordinateur. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre au rez-de-chaussée la télévision fonctionner et son père râler de temps en temps contre les informations. Dehors, au-delà de sa fenêtre entre-ouverte, la nuit avait recouvert Beacon Hills de son manteau étoilé tandis que la lune, pleine, brillait d'argent au-dessus de l'horizon.

Fortement conscient de ce qui l'entourait, de chaque son et murmure du vent à l'extérieur, Stiles continua son œuvre, savourant les images de ces deux hommes prenant plaisir sous la douche tandis que sa main caressait avec une lenteur choisie son sexe durci. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et écarta un peu plus les cuisses quand sa main dépassa sa queue, enroba ses bourses, pressa son périnée sensible et finit par effleurer la bouche frémissante de son intimité.

Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous ses draps, posa son ordinateur sur sa table de chevet et remonta sa main pour lécher ses doigts. Le souffle haletant et les reins brûlants, il travailla l'anneau de muscles et de nerfs, les yeux rivés sur les corps musclés et humides qui s'enchevêtraient sur son écran.

Soudain, il perçut des bruits de pas à l'extérieur alors que trois de ses doigts étiraient son intimité, puis comme des griffes racler les murs de la maison. Il se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux et attendit pendant que son autre main allait et venait avec langueur sur son sexe tressautant.

La fenêtre coulissa, un courant d'air entra et grêla sa peau d'un long frisson de froid et de plaisir mélangés, puis une respiration supplémentaire se fit entendre dans la chambre. Respiration qui s'alourdit après un étrange reniflement, rendant Stiles toujours plus fébrile.

Des vêtements tombèrent par terre, sa couette se souleva puis un corps chaud se colla au sien.

Il ne résista pas quand une bouche embrassa son cou dégagé, ni quand une main descendit le long de son ventre et encore moins quand un sexe dur se pressa contre sa cuisse.

Stiles frémissait déjà d'une envie étouffante lorsqu'il tourna le dos au loup. Deux doigts s'introduisirent avec hâte dans son intimité détendue tandis que les lèvres et les dents de l'Alpha s'appliquaient à dévorer ses épaules, sa nuque, sa mâchoire...

\- Stiles, gronda Scott en enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans le trou accueillant.

L'humain hoqueta et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour éviter de crier et d'alerter son père.

\- Envie. Besoin, souffla l'Alpha d'un ton caverneux.  
\- Prends. Besoin, aussi... haleta Stiles en se déhanchant sur les doigts qui frottaient son point sensible.

Par le reflet de son écran en veille, l'humain pouvait voir les yeux rougeoyants de son loup et les crocs luisants sous l'éclat argenté de la lune. Perte de contrôle. Il en ressentit une petite fierté tout comme une appréhension excitante.

\- C'est... Mal, haleta Scott en retirant ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa queue.  
\- Tellement... Continue, exigea Stiles en pressant plus fortement la main de son amant contre son sexe humide.

L'Alpha fit pênétrer son sexe dans l'humain et lâcha un râle particulièrement rauque lorsqu'il fut entièrement pris dans le fourreau de chair. Son bras s'enroula autour de l'hyperactif qui gémissait en se cambrant et le pressa fermement contre son torse. Puis le loup recula son bassin, pour mieux se rengainer en lui dans un mouvement ample et profond. Stiles dut se mordre une main tout en griffant le bras de Scott de l'autre pour contenir ses cris de plaisir. Plaisir qui irradiait depuis son intimité jusqu'à chaque fibre de son corps, électrisant presque douloureusement ses terminaisons nerveuses, lui coupant la respiration et le rendant esclave des volontés de Scott. La force des sensations était telle que des sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

La jouissance le terrassa par surprise sous un coup de rein particulièrement bien placé. Des étoiles éclatèrent devant ses yeux. Stiles dut même se mordre la main avec force pour s'empêcher de hurler alors que tout son être explosait en petits morceaux d'orgasmes bouillants. La jouissance redescendue, son corps s'amollit et il se retrouva prisonnier des deux bras de Scott qui l'enserraient fermement tout en continuant de le pénétrer, prolongeant sa visite du septième ciel et saturant ses nerfs déjà surchargés. A son tour l'Alpha se répandit, emplissant son intimité de sperme chaud.

Stiles se sentit juste... Bien. Son corps blotti contre celui chaud de Scott, détendu au possible et entouré par toute la tendresse dont était capable son loup, soit une quantité impressionnante au vu de la peluche en question. Pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir, Scott s'était attaqué à son épaule, lui faisant un magnifique suçon qu'il lapait désormais, rendant l'humain tout chose.

C'était définitivement bien… Trop bien...

\- On abuse, souffla-t-il doucement en caressant le bras de Scott.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Kira va finir par se douter de quelque chose.  
\- Oui. Ce que je fais…  
\- Ce que **nous faisons** Scotty, corrigea Stiles en entrelaçant leurs doigts..  
\- … ce n'est pas bien, continua Scott qui recommençait pourtant à embrasser la nuque juste devant lui.  
\- Faudrait arrêter, confirma l'humain dans un soupir de bonheur.  
\- Ou que je lui dise la vérité.  
\- Ce serait le plus raisonnable…  
\- Ouais, ça le serait…

Stiles se retourna face à Scott et captura ses lèvres.

Leur langue se trouvèrent sans difficulté et se caressèrent tandis que leur corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans une veine tentative pour fusionner, pour ne former qu'un seul être. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, se sucèrent, dévièrent et vinrent embrasser menton comme pommettes. Les dents mordillèrent la peau sèche ainsi que les lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers, leurs doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de l'autre et les jambes s'entremêlèrent.

\- Pourquoi on fait ça ? souffla Stiles distraitement entre deux baisers.  
\- Parce qu'on aime ça ? proposa Scott.  
\- Tu n'étais pas avec Kira ? demanda l'humain en embrassant le cou découvert.  
\- Si. Dans son lit. Elle dormait quand je suis parti.  
\- On est horrible.  
\- Complètement.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, continuant de s'embrasser et de se caresser dans une douce torpeur post-orgasmique. Leur faim un peu rassasié, Scott se tourna sur le dos et Stiles vint se lover contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. L'une des mains de l'hyperactif effleurait avec tendresse le ventre de son ami, tantôt redessinant ses abdominaux, tantôt s'emmêlant dans la ligne de poils bruns sous son nombril.

Personne n'était au courant pour eux. Absolument personne. Ni la meute, ni leur parent, ni leurs camarades de classes, ni personne dans la ville. Pas même Kira.

Stiles savait que n'importe qui en les voyant les traiterait de trouillards – ironique quand on connaissait leur vécu –, dirait qu'ils se cachaient, qu'ils préféraient taire la nouvelle tournure de leur relation plutôt que de s'assumer, quitte à blesser des gens en passant… Qu'ils étaient des lâches en somme, lui et Scott. Scott et lui.

Stiles emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Scott tandis que celui-ci lui caressait agréablement le crâne. Il entendit son père éteindre la télé puis monter dans sa propre chambre d'un pas fatigué.

C'était faux, tellement faux… Ni lui ni Scott n'avaient honte. Ils avaient été juste eux deux pendant si longtemps que ce ne serait qu'un retour au source si le reste du monde les éjectait. Non, la raison de leur comportement, de leur silence, était beaucoup plus… Tordue, que ça.

Au départ, quand ils avaient repris la route le lendemain de leur nuit dans le désert, lui et Scott étaient plus que décidés à ne rien cacher. Scott devait rompre et ensuite ils auraient juste… Reformé Scott-et-Stiles. Avec le sexe, le super sexe, en plus. Et puis… Ils avaient retrouvé Kira et sa mère. La jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à sauter au cou de son petit-ami et l'avait aussitôt embrassé après qu'il l'eut sortie des griffes des skinwalkers. Scott avait alors hésité, l'avait regardé et Stiles lui avait fait non de la tête. Scott avait compris, avait souri et joué le jeu. Très facilement.

Scott-et-Stiles, ça ne s'expliquait pas. C'était juste eux deux. Comme un secret précieux, quelque chose qui ne concernait qu'eux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu partagé. Leur relation n'appartenait qu'à eux, pas aux autres, pas même à leur parent. Ils voulaient juste… Profiter, sans les questions, sans les justifications qu'ils trouvaient superflues, comme un rappel violent et insipide à la réalité. Les autres étaient des intrus et leur annoncer ce qu'ils étaient désormais était comme les faire participer, au moins un peu.

Bien sûr il y avait Kira. Scott aurait pu rompre avec elle sans rien révéler de sa relation avec Stiles. Il aurait pu. Et Stiles aurait pu demander à Scott de ne plus la voir. Il aurait pu.

Mais non. A la place, ils se cachaient, s'embrassaient secrètement chez Stiles après que Scott se soit enfui du lit de Kira au beau milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre son amant. C'était illogique, idiot et dangereux comme situation. Mais c'était aussi prenant, vivifiant, excitant…

\- Je t'ai grillé hier dans les vestiaires, chuchota Stiles en souriant.  
\- Et moi j'ai senti ton odeur durant le cours d'éco, répliqua Scott en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Stiles ricana discrètement. Il était placé derrière le loup en cours d'économie, autant dire qu'il avait une magnifique vu sur ses reins, l'élastique de son boxer et la peau caramel qui se découvrait quand Scott se penchait ou levait la main.

L'humain se releva pour récupérer la couette tombée au cours de leurs ébats, essuya rapidement son intimité et prit deux tee-shirts et deux caleçons. Les deux adolescents s'habillèrent en silence avant de se recoucher confortablement. Ou presque.

\- Ta main Stiles, sourit Scott en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
\- Elle est bien là, elle est au chaud, rétorqua l'humain sans lâcher l'entrejambe de son ami.

Scott préféra ne rien répondre et agit à la place, s'insinuant à son tour dans le caleçon de Stiles. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la température monte à nouveau dans la chambre, heureusement aérée par la fenêtre entrouverte. Stiles caressa longuement et profondément le loup de sa main droite tout en subissant un traitement similaire de la part de son ami. Leur bouche se trouvèrent à nouveau et leur langue dansèrent ensemble, s'éloignant puis se cherchant, se pressant l'une contre l'autre pour mieux se fuir ensuite. Peu de contact peau contre peau cette fois-ci, vêtements obligent, pas de précipitation ou de besoin dévorant non plus. Ce nouveau round démarrait plus calmement, les souffles se saccadant lentement mais sûrement au rythme des baisers.

\- Je veux te sucer, chuchota Scott après avoir léché les lèvres rougies de son amant.  
\- Tu veux me tuer, gémit Stiles en frissonnant de tous ses membres.  
\- Viens au-dessus de moi.

Terriblement excité par les images que les paroles de Scott venait de lui mettre en tête, l'humain se sentit soudain brûlant et prêt à jouir dans la main du loup. Il réussi tout de même à trouver la force d'enlever son caleçon tout juste enfilé et se plaça à genoux devant la bouche de Scott, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son torse.

Le loup le regarda avec désir et se lécha les lèvres tout en caressant le sexe tendu et les bourses sensibles juste devant son nez. L'expectative faisait entièrement frémir Stiles et juste voir la langue de Scott sortir d'entre ses lèvres déclencha une vague de plaisir qui irradia depuis ses reins. Puis ladite langue se posa sur la base de sa queue et remonta jusqu'à son gland. L'hyperactif laissa échapper un long gémissant tremblant. Scott déposa ensuite une multitude de baisers un peu partout sur sa queue rouge de tension, quelques lapements à son sommet qui firent s'emballer le rythme cardiaque de Stiles et enfin deux lèvres enrobèrent son gland dans une caverne chaude et humide.

Stiles perdit le contrôle de ses hanches à partir de là et commença à s'enfoncer de lui-même dans la bouche accueillante de Scott. Le loup ne fit rien pour calmer son humain, bien au contraire, il détendit de son mieux sa gorge tout en masturbant sa queue raide. Stiles posa ses mains sur son crâne pour l'inciter à ne plus bouger et accéléra de plus en plus, prenant garde à ne pas non s'introduire trop profondément dans sa bouche. Mais c'était dur. Très dur ! Avoir son sexe entre les lèvres Scott était une telle félicité ! C'était comme se plonger dans le plus parfait des paradis ! Et ce n'était pas les gémissements vibrant de Scott qui allaient l'aider conserver un peu de retenu !

Malgré tout, Stiles eut assez de contrôle sur lui pour tenter de se retirer quand il sentit la jouissance approcher. Du moins il essaya mais Scott ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce programme. Il aspira brutalement le membre de son humain tout en entortillant sa langue autour. Celui-ci ne put résister à la soudaine sollicitation et le monde éclata de blanc autour de lui quand ses reins explosèrent de plaisir.

Après cela, tout le corps de Stiles se transforma en guimauve trop près du feu et il se laissa couler sur le corps de Scott. Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement. Il entendit vaguement son ami lui dire des choses mais son cerveau venait de fermer boutique. Il crut sentir Scott lui enlever son tee-shirt. Une histoire de taches blanches dans son dos. Il se fit remettre son caleçon et se retrouva avec le haut qu'il avait prêté au loup sur le dos. Un truc comme ça. Du moins il pensait. Croyait. Imaginait ? Peu importait. Il n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment et c'était de dormir. Il se cala contre le corps chaud de Scott et s'endormit aussitôt.

 

000

 

_Le lendemain matin_

 

A sept heure précise le réveil-matin sonna. Stiles se retourna dans le lit et appuya méchamment sur le bouton snooze avant de regarder sa bibliothèque d'un œil éteint. Son cerveau faisait « blop » et son corps entier lui paraissait tout mou. Il était complètement vidé. Il n'avait vraiment mais vraiment pas envie de se lever. Il était bien dans son lit, sous sa couette. Scott se retourna derrière lui, son bras vint entourer sa taille et sa bouche trouva sa nuque, rendant le réveil tout de suite beaucoup plus agréable. Stiles se retourna dans l'espoir d'obtenir un vrai baiser mais Scott se recula brusquement.

\- Stiles ! appela son père en ouvrant la porte. Ne te met pas en retard à l'é... Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le shérif regarda le jeune McCall qui squattait le lit de son fils – comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans – avec étonnement avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'ordinateur encore en veille.

\- Je vois… soupira-t-il avec lassitude. J'espère au moins que le film était assez bon pour justifier que vous passiez votre journée à dormir en classe ? Allez, debout, tous les deux. Stiles, tu viens de gagner la corvée de linge pour avoir inviter Scott en milieu de semaine…  
\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément ma faute ? s'insurgea son fils en baillant.

Le shérif aussi un sourcil entendu avant de sortir de la chambre. Scott cacha un rire derrière sa main chose que, bien évidemment, Stiles repéra tout de suite. Le loup reçut un tirage de langue et une moue boudeuse pour la peine mais l'Alpha réussit à se faire pardonner en serrant son ami contre lui.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas en bas d'ici dix minutes pour le petit déjeuner je reviens avec un seau d'eau ! prévint le shérif depuis la cuisine.  
\- On ferait mieux d'obéir je crois, pouffa Scott.  
\- Ouais, je crois aussi. Et toi tu devrais commencer à chercher une excuse pour Kira et cette nuit, se moqua Stiles en se levant soudainement pour aller fouiller dans son placard.  
\- Je lui dirai que j'avais des recherches importantes à faire avec toi, sourit Scott en attrapant au vol les vêtements que lui lançait son amant.  
\- Et quel genre de recherche ? Y a pas eu un seul évènement bizarre depuis la mort des Dreads Doctors et de la bête du Gévaudan, rappela Stiles.  
\- Des recherches intimes. Très intimes.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'explication lui plaise, sourit l'hyperactif.  
\- Je doute aussi… Pourquoi pas un problème de loup avec la pleine lune ?  
\- Du genre : où fourrer ma queue quand j'ai les couilles trop pleine ? demanda Stiles avec sarcasme.  
\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, murmura Scott aussitôt inquiet en s'approchant pour mieux enfouir son museau dans le cou de son amant.  
\- Je sais, murmura Stiles.

Il caressa le dos de son loup, se gorgeant de sa présence tout en le rassurant.

\- Plus que deux minutes les garçons ! rappela le shérif.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais éloigna Scott pour aller en direction la salle de bain.

Finis les câlins à tout va, à partir de maintenant et au moins pour le reste de la journée, ils allaient devoir se montrer un peu plus discret ! C'était honteux si cette pensée excitait Stiles plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait ? Il allait dire que non…

 

000

 

_Une semaine plus tard_

 

Kira regardait avec une certaine gêne Scott et Stiles se parler pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue au self.

Ce matin encore Scott n'était plus avec elle à son réveil alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble… Et cette fois, la pleine lune n'était plus haute dans le ciel comme la dernière fois ! Et impossible de savoir où il était parti… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Scott. Il était juste… Différent depuis qu'elle avait manqué être kidnappé par les Skinwalkers. Et cette différence allait de paire avec l'étrange relation entre son petit-ami et Stiles.

Il y avait quelque chose de changer entre eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi mais ça la dérangeait. C'était une attitude qu'ils avaient seulement ensemble, un comportement, plus proche, plus exclusif. Ils étaient comme dans leur bulle. Une bulle que Kira avait bien du mal à percer pour pouvoir parler à son petit-ami. Elle était comme étrangère à leur monde.

C'était perturbant...

Et d'autant plus déroutant que tout ceux qui l'entouraient - en fait les dernières années du lycés - semblaient croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un retour à la normal contrairement à elle pour qui c'était non seulement une grande nouveauté mais aussi presque un sujet d'inquiétude !

\- Pas encore habitué à la relation fusionnelle entre couille droite et couille gauche ? interrogea le blond derrière elle d'une voix un rien méprisante.

Il s'appelait Jackson d'après les autres de la bande. Encore une nouveauté pour elle mais un retour à la normal pour les autres. Ou plutôt pour les anciens de la bande. Soit Scott, Lydia et Styles. Et Deaton le vétérinaire ainsi que bon nombre des profs et élèves du lycée. Il était revenu juste après la mort de la Bête et avait été intégré à la meute immédiatement, sans discussion avec le reste de la bande ni même un début d'explication concernant son absence, sa présence ou simplement son existence. Les nouveaux de la meute, elle comprise, n'avaient eu que la possibilité d'accepter la situation.

\- Ils étaient toujours comme ça avant ? demanda Kira avec timidité.  
\- Oh non ! Là, ils sont soft ! C'est quand ils commencent à parler par télépathie que ça devient vraiment flippant, corrigea l'ancien Kanima.  
\- Jacks'…. soupira Lydia avec un semblant de réprimande.  
\- Moi ce que j'en dit, annonça le blond en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers leur table avec son plateau rempli.

Kira le suivit accompagné de Lydia et rejoignit Scott et tous les autres à la table de la meute. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à côté de Scott puisque Stiles y était et que son autre côté donnait sur rien mais au moins elle pouvait se mettre en face. Et être aux premières loges pour les bizarreries Scott-et-Stiles...

Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule véritablement étonnée. Liam, Hayden, Corey et Mason semblaient eux aussi régulièrement surpris par les actes des deux amis. Comme lorsque Stiles piquait des frites directement dans l'assiette de Scott ou que Scott buvait indifféremment dans son verre et dans celui de Stiles. Comme lorsque que Scott empêchait Stiles de tomber en arrière à cause de ses grands gestes ou que Stiles pelait et découpait la pomme de Scott. Et puis il y avait… Leur attitude. Le bras de Stiles sans cesse posé sur les épaules de Scott, leurs échanges de sourires complices et de regards amusés, sans raison apparente.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes totalement écœurants tous les deux ? grincha Jackson. Sérieusement, mariez-vous qu'on en parle plus !  
\- Jackson, le jour où j'aurais besoin de conseil, crois bien que tu seras la dernière personne au monde que j'irais voir, répliqua Stiles.  
\- Normal, tu vas toujours vers les pires personnes quand il s'agit de conseil. Suffit de voir ton look…  
\- Crétin.  
\- Looser.  
\- Serpent débile.  
\- Momie desséchée.  
\- Ça suffit ! intervint Lydia. On est en train de manger là, rappela-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Les deux adolescents boudèrent un peu de ne pas pouvoir continuer leurs petites joutes verbales. Et Scott ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles pour lui remonter le moral. Ce qui fonctionna. En revanche, c'est le moral de Kira qui lui chuta un peu plus. Il ne remonta que lorsque Scott se mit à lui faire du pied et à lui sourire à elle, personnellement.

Kira se dit alors que c'était ridicule… Comment pouvait-elle se montrer jalouse de Stiles ? Ils n'étaient qu'amis ! Et Scott devait juste avoir besoin de se confier après l'affreuse histoire de la bête du Gévaudan ! Sans parler de la dissension dans le groupe et l'éloignement particulier que lui et Stiles avaient subi. Normal qu'il ait aujourd'hui besoin de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami ! De plus, elle-même n'était pas encore complètement au clair avec son kitsune ce qui devait probablement inquiéter Scott.

Tout ça, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se maîtrise à nouveau et ne retrouve sa place privilégié à ses côtés.

 

000

 

_Quelques jours plus tard_

 

Assis sur son fauteuil de bureau, Stiles observait Scott en mordillant son crayon à papier. Le loup était à plat sur son lit et il étudiait très sérieusement ses cours de biologie. Il avait l'air vraiment concentré comme ça, le nez dans ses bouquins et son regard sombre suivant les textes et les schémas. Il faisait vraiment studieux. Et sexy. Allongé sur le ventre, le dos cambré et le pantalon légèrement baissé sur ses hanches laissant apparaitre l'élastique de son boxer et la naissance de ses fesses…

\- Je te sens me regarder, remarqua Scott avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
\- Je crois que les autres commencent à se douter de quelques choses.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Kira. Corey aussi. Mason, Hayden, peut-être même Liam, énuméra Stiles en comptant sur ses doigts.  
\- Lydia et Jakson leur disent pourtant que c'est normal. Qu'on a toujours été comme ça, du moins avant.  
\- Toujours ? nota Stiles en se levant pour s'asseoir à côté de son amant.  
\- C'est eux qui le disent. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas toujours été ta "fille sexy" ? se moqua Scott.  
\- Et moi ta plus terrible punition ? renchérit l'humain en relevant le tee-shirt de son ami pour mieux lui caresser le dos.

Scott soupira de bonheur et laissa tomber ses cours et sa tête sur le lit pour mieux profiter des attentions de Stiles. Ce dernier sourit, fier de sa capacité à transformer l'Alpha en caramel mou. L'humain se baissa pour déposer une série de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On leur dit ? souffla-t-il en embrassant le bas du dos de l'Alpha.

Il profita du geste pour descendre un peu plus le pantalon du loup et déboutonner le sien.

\- Ou on calme le jeu. Quelques temps.

Scott ronronna presque de bonheur lorsque Stiles lui caressa les flancs tout en embrassant son postérieur. Il était royalement au paradis. Les mains de son ami étaient juste... Juste incroyables. Grandes et agiles, elles semblaient partout à la fois, sur ses jambes et sur son dos. Sans parler des coups de langues et mordillements qu'il recevait sur ses fesses charnues.

\- Ou alors, on révèle tout, fit Scott alors que son dos était parcouru de fourmillements terriblement agréables.  
\- Tu en as envie ? demanda Stiles en écartant les deux globes de chair pour mieux effleurer le muscle pulsant de son intimité.  
\- J'ai envie de toi surtout, gémit l'Alpha en surélevant son bassin, libérant ainsi son sexe tendu jusque là compressé contre le matelas.

Scott sentit la bouche de Stiles se poser sur son épaule et suivre son omoplate pour mieux venir se loger dans son nuque et lécher la peau délicate derrière son oreille. Il haleta fortement lorsque le souffle de son amant redescendit le long de son dos jusqu'à se perdre à proximité de son intimité. A la suite de quoi, la grande main expressive de l'hyperactif enroba sa queue et la massa avec application. Scott lâcha une longue suite de soupirs de plaisir mêlés de gémissements.

\- Quand je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à profiter de ça, gronda l'humain en faisant pénétrer un doigt dans le trou palpitant.  
\- Jaloux ? sourit Scott.  
\- Complètement, confirma Stiles en enfonçant profondément deux de ses doigts.

Scott se tendit, ses reins rayonnant d'un plaisir soudain et puissant. Maladroitement, il retira complètement son haut tandis que Stiles continuait sa lente et douce torture, masturbant sa queue rigide tout en jouant avec sa prostate. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son ami frotter contre sa cuisse et entendait parfaitement sa respiration comme son cœur s'accélérer. Le plaisir montait vite, très vite ! Trop…

Lentement, Scott se releva sur les genoux, forçant Stiles à arrêter ses pourtant si agréables attentions.

\- Alors on leur dit ? demanda Scott en se retournant pour faire face à sa moitié.  
\- On pourrait, concéda Stiles avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres.  
\- Ce serait plus simple.  
\- Sans aucun doute. On aurait plus à faire attention. Tout le monde saurait enfin.

Scott retira le haut de Stiles non sans caresser allègrement sa peau blanche par la même occasion. Tous deux se débarrassèrent de leur pantalon et Scott embrassa l'humain tout en l'incitant d'une poigne ferme à s'allonger sur le dos. Le loup se fit ensuite un devoir de s'occuper des grains de chair rose tendus qui semblaient n'attendre que sa langue et ses dents. Rapidement, Stiles gémit et se tortilla sous lui tandis qu'il léchait, suçait et mordillait un téton tout en caressant le second de son pouce et de son ongle.

\- Pas encore, supplia presque l'humain. Je... Je te veux encore juste à moi... Sans emmerde. Sans que ça devienne... Compliqué. A expliquer. Et tout. Juste encore un peu...  
\- Donc on se calme un peu ? demanda confirmation Scott en se relevant pour caresser leur deux sexe de ses mains.  
\- Ouais, on fait ça, confirma Stiles d'une voix rauque d'excitation. On se calme, on se voit moins, on ne dort plus ensemble ni rien durant une semaine, peut-être deux. Ok ?

Scott se baissa pour prendre en bouche le membre de son amant une lente et unique fois puis se redressa sur un dernier coup de langue.

\- On fait ça, confirma-t-il en se délectant du long gémissement de Stiles.

Scott se plaça au-dessus du bassin de l'humain, dirigea son sexe vers son entrée et s'empala lentement dans un concert de gémissement. Les mains de Stiles s'agrippèrent rapidement à ses hanches et l'accompagnèrent le long de sa descente. Quand Scott posséda complètement la queue de son amant en lui, il le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, avant se déhancher sans plus de discussion.

Tout en ondulant sur le pivot de chair, Scott avait tout le loisir d'observer son Stiles se laisser emporter par le plaisir. Il pouvait voir ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rouges, son souffle incohérent et ses cheveux ébouriffés par ses mains et leur activité. Il pouvait voir le corps se tendre sous lui, les tétons pointer et appeler son attention – et sa main y répondre avec un semblant de vénération. Scott vit la jouissance de Stiles venir. Il vit son amant se figer, sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand et un long râle de satisfaction exhaler d'entre ses lèvres. Stiles se détendit ensuite complètement et Scott en profita pour empoigner son propre sexe et se masturber sur la vision de son Stiles alangui, le membre de ce dernier toujours en lui. Il se libéra à son tour et laissa son sperme se répandre sur le torse de son humain, se mordant les lèvres sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés et se lova contre lui, le nez enfoui dans son épaule.

\- Une semaine, haleta Stiles.  
\- Deux pour être sûr, corrigea Scott.  
\- Ça va être difficile.  
\- Oui…

Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent. Nulle peur dans leurs yeux, juste de l'excitation. C'était un jeu pour eux. Un jeu bête, un peu cruel, mais auquel ils n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher de jouer.

 

000

 

_Six jours plus tard_

 

Stiles et Scott étaient côte à côte dans le couloir du lycée, près de leur casier. Toute la meute formait avec eux un demi-cercle et discutait de chose et d'autres, plus moins inutiles, bizarrement sans aucun rapport avec le surnaturel. Le sujet du moment tournait plutôt autour des examens de fin d'année.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Stiles. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr. Avoir Scott à côté de lui n'aidait pas à sa concentration aussi, même si ce dernier roucoulait visiblement avec sa petite amie.

C'était la fin de leur première semaine d'abstinence et l'hyperactif devait bien avouer que si le jeu pouvait s'avérer encore plus piquant, il devenait surtout de plus en plus… Amer. Son Scotty lui manquait. Ses câlins, ses baisers, son attention exclusive dirigée vers lui… Tous ces manques commençaient à lui peser. Vraiment.

\- Et toi Stiles, tu ne t'inquiètes pas ? demanda Corey alors qu'à deux pas de lui Lydia faisait de vaillant effort pour ne pas se ronger les ongles d'angoisses.  
\- Vu que j'ai été présent à la moitié des cours avec mon internement et les séjours à l'hôpital, sans parler des devoirs non rendus pour cause de « c'est la fin du monde », nope, je m'inquiète pas ! J'ai dépassé cette phase depuis looongtemps déjà ! avoua un Stiles tout sourire.  
\- En même temps, à part serveur dans un coffee shop ou balayeur de supermarché, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais espérer vu tes capacités, se moqua Jackson.

Stiles lui répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur suivit d'une insulte sur le cerveau atrophié de certains reptiles et se tourna vers Scott. Qui lui souriait. Genre grand sourire. Avec les yeux qui brillent et tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Scott lui souriait mais juste… Il était un peu beaucoup en manque, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il rougit. Le sourire de Scott s'agrandit.

\- Dites, vous vous souvenez qu'on est là ? demanda Mason.

Stiles et Scott détournèrent rapidement leurs yeux.

\- Et toi vile reptile, tu vas nous faire croire que toutes les universités vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts pour autre chose que l'argent de papa ? railla l'humain.  
\- Je t'emmerde l'abrutit. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec la paye de misère de ton père que tu risques de pouvoir aller à Stanford.  
\- Connard.  
\- Crétin.  
\- On devrait peut-être les arrêter, non ? demanda Liam.  
\- Non, fit avec Scott avec un sourire amusé. Ils ne se détestent pas vraiment...  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Scotty ? Je peux pas le piffer !  
\- Ce mec est un attardé de nerd, bien sûr que je le déteste!  
\- … et je préfère qu'ils se vannent entre eux plutôt qu'ils ne s'attaquent à moi, expliqua l'Alpha avec un sourire d'excuse pour les deux bagarreurs.  
\- C'est toujours lui qui me cherche de toute façon, bouda Stiles.  
\- Bien sûr, sourit Scott en passant un bras sur les épaules de son ami sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
\- Moi je suis toujours sage... Souvent... Très régulièrement... Plus que lui en tout cas !

Jackson répliqua d'un magnifique "et le pire c'est que cet abruti le …" qu'il ne finit pas. Pour cause, il s'était figé sur place, ainsi que tous les membres de la meute. La faute à Scott, qui avait embrassé le coin des lèvres de Stiles, comme ça, sans avertissement, parce que sa moue boudeuse le faisait définitivement et totalement craquée, parce que son odorat lupin lui faisait sentir le stresse que ne montrait pas l'hyperactif, parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de le faire aussi... Marquer son territoire. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, le visage de l'hyperactif prit une couleur cramoisie très révélatrice et l'Alpha parut soudain très gêné devant les autres. Pas louche du tout quoi...

\- Quand je vous disais qu'ils étaient bon pour se marier les siamois, renifla Jackson.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent brusquement et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Kira qui ne bougeait plus ni ne respirait, trop choquée.

\- On peut tout expliquer ! lâcha Stiles. Ou presque. C'est pas ce que vous croyez déjà !  
\- Vous ne venez pas de vous lécher la tronche ? ricana Jackson.  
\- Toi la ferme ! Tu n'aides rien du tout là ! râla Stiles. On était pas en train de… Heu... Pas vraiment en tout cas... C'était...  
\- Laisse tomber Stiles, soupira Scott en posant une main sur son épaule. Kira, je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire... Stiles et moi on est... On a... Un peu dérapé. Ces derniers temps.

L'hyperactif eut la soudaine et forte envie de se taper le front contre son casier. Dérapé ? Il en avait d'autres des euphémismes du genre son Scotty ? Et puis merci pour la dérapage ! Il ne lui faisait pas une scène parce que ce n'était décidément pas le moment mais il comptait bien se faire expliquer en quoi il était un "simple dérapage".

\- Et vous me disiez qu'ils agissaient normalement ? s'étrangla Kira en se s'adressant à Lydia et Jackson.  
\- Moi j'ai toujours dit que… aïe ! s'offusqua le blond après un coup de coude dans le bras de la part de la Banshee.  
\- Ils étaient toujours comme ça avant, dit-elle pour se défendre en fusillant du regard les deux adolescents qui regardaient un peu honteusement leurs pieds, le sol et les murs.  
\- Et depuis quand vous avez commencé à "déraper" ? demanda la kitsune en faisant de gros efforts pour maîtriser sa respiration.  
\- Déjà, je suis contre cette appellation de dér...

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, la main de Scott venant de brusquement se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

\- Depuis... Le désert ? Pour te chercher ? indiqua timidement le loup.

Il y eut un blanc dans le groupe.

\- C'est tout ?! s'écrièrent Jackson, Lydia… Et Mason.  
\- Ça fait quand même trois mois les gars, rappela gentiment Liam.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? interrogea Kira avec tristesse.

Scott libéra Stiles et se tourna vers lui, un peu gêné, un peu beaucoup dans la mouise aussi.

\- C'est une idée de débile numéro 1 ? proposa Jackson.  
\- Pitié, que quelqu'un le bâillonne ! soupira bruyamment Stiles.  
\- On comptait te le dire ! Quand on... On...  
\- Quand on serait plus sûr ? proposa Stiles avec hésitation.  
\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ?

L'attaque des yeux de chiots de Scott avait toujours été dévastatrice et malheureusement pour lui, même après toutes ses années, Stiles n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'en vacciner.

\- Si ! Je le suis ! Evidemment ! Comme toi... Non ?  
\- Totalement, sourit Scott avant d'embrasser son humain.

Cette sensation que plus rien autour n'existait. Les gens, le bâtiment, le monde en général... C'était à peu de chose près ce qu'il se passait à l'instant dans la tête de Stiles et de Scott. Six longues journées à se voir sans pouvoir se toucher plus qu'entre deux amis "classiques". Un enfer de frustration qu'ils avaient besoin d'évacuer. Stiles sentit la poignée de métal de son casier s'enfoncer dans son dos mais seul lui importait le corps de Scott contre le sien, ses doigts caressant sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux et le creux de ses reins ainsi que ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'odeur et le goût du loup envahissant ses sens.

\- Intense, lâcha Mason.  
\- Kira a sorti son sabre, annonça calmement Lydia.

Le couple nouvellement officialisé se sépara aussitôt et se tourna lentement avec la jeune lycéenne... Qui avait les mains vides. En dehors de ses cours.

\- Je devrais vous en vouloir, complètement, surtout toi Scott, dit-elle en levant fièrement le menton bien que sa voix soit oscillante. Mais je... C'est... Je peux pas... Pas après ça...  
\- Heu... Cool, approuva Stiles aussi perdu que son ami. Mais... Pourquoi ? J'adore l'idée de ne pas me faire éventrer hein ! Mais... Moi, Scott me fait un coup pareil je l'assassine à coup de batte de baseball et l'enterre dans la forêt sous quinze litre de chaux vive ! Sans vouloir te faire peur Scotty...  
\- Tu sais que t'es encore plus flippant que Peter parfois ? remarqua l'Alpha sans s'arrêter de sourire pour autant.  
\- Tant mieux que je ne sois pas toi alors, répondit Kira sans oser regarder son nouvel ex-petit-ami et l'hyperactif. C'est juste que vous êtes... Après vous avoir vu... Ce serait difficile de ...  
\- Vous êtes encore plus craquants que Mason et Corey ! explicita Hayden avec un grand sourire.  
\- Hein ?

Les pommettes soudainement roses de Kira semblèrent confirmer l'affirmation de l'ex-chimère et laissèrent les deux couples en question bouche bée. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu plus, comme le fait que Kira se posait des questions sur leur relations depuis un moment déjà ou tous les commentaires de Jackson qui l'y avait préparé sans même qu'elle ne le réalise...

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas près de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux filles, avoua Liam.  
\- Heureusement pour moi, je t'aime comme ça, dit Hayden en lui prenant la main.

Sur ces faits, la fin de l'intercours sonna et chacun du retourner dans sa classe.

000

Le soir même, Stiles et Scott se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Finalement, ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je croyais, dit l'hyperactif en embrassant la peau à proximité.  
\- Mh.  
\- Kira ne nous a pas découpés en tranches et pourtant j'étais sûr qu'elle le ferait !  
\- Stiles...  
\- Y a juste Jackson qui a fait des commentaires à la con mais c'est un connard alors on y peut pas grand-chose, soupira l'humain en léchouillant la chaire chaude un peu distraitement.  
\- S'il te plaît...  
\- Et je pense que Lydia va quand même nous en faire baver, par solidarité féminine. Alors attends-toi à morfler un peu pendant quelques jours ! Elle peut être vraiment sadique quand elle s'y met...  
\- Stiles !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Par pitié, concentre-toi, gémit Scott dont les griffes déchiquetaient le couvre-lit.

Stiles le regarda avec son fameux petit sourire sadique puis reprit en bouche la queue tendue de Scott qu'il torturait depuis tout à l'heure. Assis entre les jambes bien écartées du loup, il se fit un devoir d'aspirer la colonne de chair pulsante tout en glissant sa langue dessus. Scott retint un grondement quand le muscle humide s'enroula autour de son frein pour mieux venir râper son gland sensible. Il essaya de se redresser un peu et d'ouvrir les yeux mais voir Stiles, à genoux devant lui, s'occupant de son membre sur fond de bruits mouillés le fit perdre pied. Il écarta brusquement l'humain, l'embrassa avec empressement et le jeta presque sur le lit avec sa force de garou. Sans perdre de temps, il s'installa entre ses jambes et força deux doigts à pénétrer dans sa bouche. Stiles les humidifia aussitôt avec sa salive, gémissant alors que Scott en profitait pour embrasser son ventre, son sexe, ses testicules et jusqu'à la peau tendre du périnée juste en-dessous. La langue s'infiltra le long de son sillon inter-fessier et le fit brusquement sursauter au grand amusement de Scott.

Le loup récupéra ses doigts pour mieux les introduire dans le trou palpitant, bien souple et humide.

\- Déjà prêt ? demanda Scott avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des évidences, râla Stiles en rougissant.

Le latino obéit avec plaisir jouant de sa langue avec celle de son amant. Il l'embrassait encore ses doigts s'éloignèrent de l'anus assouplit et toujours quand il le pénétra de sa queue. Scott put entendre et goûter le gémissement de Stiles quand il frôla sa prostate. Les chevilles de l'humain se nouèrent autour de sa taille et ses mains autour de ses épaules quand il commença à le pilonner, d'abord lentement et profondément puis de plus en plus vite. Scott pouvait sentir le sexe de son amant frotter contre son abdomen. Il dégagea l'un de ses mains et l'empoigna, buvant le soupir de plaisir qui sortit d'entre les lèvres de Stiles. Sa bouche dérapa à mesure que la jouissance montait et ses lèvres comme ses dents s'attaquèrent à son menton, ses oreilles et sa gorge sans ordre précis ni même un réel but en dehors de celui de dévorer l'être frémissant sous lui.

La chaleur augmenta brusquement dans son bas ventre et il se rengaina profondément une dernière fois avant de se répandre dans une longue et puissante jouissance. Un liquide chaud gicla sur son ventre et sa main, preuve que Stiles venait lui aussi d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Scott eut toutes les difficultés du monde pour s'abstenir de s'écrouler purement et simplement, il réussit néanmoins à s'effondrer à côté de son amant et non sur lui.

\- J'te l'dis tout de suite, j'dors ici, fit la voix grave et molle de Stiles.  
\- Ça m'va, marmonna Scott en les essuyant brièvement avec un mouchoir.

Il se lova ensuite contre le corps de son ami et rabattit les draps sur eux. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Scott et reçut un long soupir de bonheur en retour.

\- Scott ?  
\- Oui ? souffla ce dernier en pleine somnolence.  
\- J't'aime, lâcha-t-il rapidement, les joues brûlantes.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles, souffla Scott en tournant sa tête vers lui, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Stiles détourna les yeux de gêne mais il ne pouvait cacher la soudaine courbure de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, bougea dans le lit de manière à coller son dos au torse de Scott et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, en couple, repus et bienheureux.

 

Fin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça fun a écrire mais je suis aussi consciente que c'est un peu... Heu... Spéciale ? XD Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, je prends toujours notes des commentaires que je reçois ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me demandez pas ce que c'eeeest ! C'est, et rien que ça c'est déjà pas mal X) Au départ je voulais juste faire un PWP sur fond de température basse et puis... C'est légèrement partie en quenouille, surtout sur la fin ! J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu ;)


End file.
